


Splendor; Vengeance

by masamune11



Series: Once upon a time, in Elibe... [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Past, Caerleon!Seraphina, Crossover, Dark!Seraphina, FE7/6 setting with hinted FE8 job system, Gen, Pure AU, Pure SSLC character insert, Reglay!Dégel, Sage!Dégel, Valkyrie!Seraphina, nice character turned evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamune11/pseuds/masamune11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Oh</em>, if she were born somewhere else, not in the stifling grip of Etrurian nobility, she would have been stoned to death just for possessing this gift. After all, those who could perceive the future must have dabbled on elder magics—and they reeked of <em>dragons</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splendor; Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sealed in Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873299) by [MorriganFearn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriganFearn/pseuds/MorriganFearn). 



> This one struck me after reading [this beautiful fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1873299) by [MorriganFearn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriganFearn/pseuds/MorriganFearn). I love how she elaborated the eight legendary heroes of Elibe... which explains why dragons are cornered subtly here.

The House of Caerleon was one of the many noble houses of Etruria from which many skilled mages and monks hailed. Their standing in Etrurian society could be traced back to years after The Scouring, when the noble Caerleon vowed to follow the path which Elimine took: to serve the force of light and preserve the harmony of Elibe when the Ending Winter passed. In return, the woman of legend blessed and foretold the man of this: his coming descendant will bring clarity amidst the brewing war in the far future.

(Because they are humans; for every lust of power sleeping in each heart lied potential conflicts among themselves. In a sense, humans _yearned more_  for disorder than dragonkins ever did.)

Seraphina of Caerleon was believed to be that person: the chosen one who would provide guidance and direction for the world, just because she possessed  _the gift of prophecy_.

( _Oh_ , if she were born somewhere else, not in the stifling grip of Etrurian nobility, she would have been stoned to death just for possessing this  _gift_. After all, those who could perceive the future must have dabbled on elder magics— _and they reeked of dragons._ )

She had always thought of her ability as a gift from Elimine herself, transcending through time and space. The only one time that she cursed her ability was when  _the light came to her, bringing a dream of whiteout cold and blood-curling scream from the edge of her consciousness._  She was woken up abruptly in the dead of the night, the feeling of freezing air in her dream gnawing and lingering on her bones. The dream repeated for the next three nights, with each passing dream giving more concrete silhouette of shouldered back, a tuft of green hair billowing in the wind, and the smile of her favored man. 

(He was the Mage General of Reglay, the famed ‘Sage of Ice’ born of low nobility before being adopted, the secret man whom she had crushed on, and the rival of her brother even when Unity would not admit.)

While she might have seen him, the dread that always lingered when she was woken abruptly confirmed that her dream was a bad omen, nonetheless. Despite that, she kept the dreams to herself, as part of her wished childishely that  _it was just a bad dream_ , not the same as the one time  _her father died, forcing her brother to assume as the steward of Caerleon._

On the next day, their messengers from Pherae returned to bear news—of a story about how the southern plains of Sacae turned into an icy plain, how every part of those ice sang of their general’s power, how they found the remains of his foe’s bloodied lance, and how  _they failed to retrieve the proofs of their death._

(And then, he just  _died._ )

On that moment, every color in her world lost its vibrancy.

—

It was no longer than three months later that the whispers of “Ice Countess” traveled across the other nations—of peaceful Etruria outfitting their magic-adepts for war, of the kind Countess of Caerleon who never granted anyone another smile saved for her family after the death of her beloved general, of the tension between two of the biggest nations in the continent. All of them, because of her words:

"They have transgressed their limit by taking away our beloved General. In his name, we will bring the fight to Bern… for they shall pay for taking our beloved Count Reglay."

And bringing the fight, she would—blood must be paid with blood, she believed.

(They were wrong; she was no more than just another manipulator, another silver-tongued orator who could rally the people under well-placed false smiles and  _lies_ , and another warmonger whose thirst of blood would only be fulfilled with  _justice_.

Afterwards, she never dreamed again, the curse of seeing future being lifted as she continued her descent into madness.

She was substituting her gift with sins--and her red ledger was ready to expand.)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [my tumblr](http://rantoffireflies.tumblr.com/post/109316589153/splendor-vengeance-fe7-x-sslc-au-some), with minor revision.


End file.
